Rise of Infinite
by LetYourStoriesOut
Summary: Simply put. My origin story for Infinite from Sonic Forces.


_I once saw Sonic as a hero, but now he's nothing short of a murderer. Ripping the Doctor's robots from the sky with no regard to where the debris lands, or who it injures. I will expose his hypocrisy... then I will expose his insides to those who still look to him._

One day in Mazuri, Eggman invades the village where he lost his Egg Beatle...

Eggman hovered in his Egg-o-Matic with Orbot and Cubot, cheering for his robots that surrounded the villagers. "Hohohohohohohohohohoho! Now, villagers, you can assure your survival by telling where I can find a rare red crystal!" Eggman's robot started moving closer to the villagers.

Little did Eggman know, hiding in bushes and waiting to ambush him were a group of Jackals. All were black with stiff white dreadlocks and collars. Two of them had white marks that created a rib cage shape on their backs. These were near identical, minus a height and different eye colors. The taller one had green eyes, while the smaller one had a scarred, blue right eye and a yellow left eye. The taller one was the leader of the squad.

"Zero," The taller jackal ordered. "Take this." The leader gave Zero a red sword that had a purple gem embedded in the hilt and two purple rings on each side of the crossguard. "Take April and Kyzin and obtain higher ground. When I give the signal, we attack."

"Yes, father," Zero replied. "April," A female jackal wearing a green vest and brown pants tilted her head towards Zero. "Kyzin," A male jackal wearing a camo bandana and sports tape on his arms reacted. "Let's go." Zero, April, and Kyzin soon reached a tree that overlooked Eggman's robots and the rest of the Jackal Squad. "If either of you wishes to back out..."

"No chance, brother!" Kyzin whispered.

"Till death do we part, Zero," April answered.

Eggman kept observing the villagers until he received a comms transmission. _"SF-71117 Reporting. Red crystal found, returning to Eggman."_

"NO!" Eggman bellowed, "Take it to the base!"

The Jackal Squad leader gave the signal and the Jackals on the ground charged at Eggman's robots.

"NOW!" Zero shouted. He, April and Kyzin jumped down at Eggman and tore his Egg-o-Matic to shreds. Kyzin grabbed Obrot and shoved him into his orb shape.

"Zero!" He shouted. Zero looked at his brother and watched him throw Orbot at him. Zero kicked Orbot straight into Eggman's head. Zero then sliced and diced his way through the remaining robots. Eggman was in shock at the ambush and struggled to back away on the ground. The Squad leader charged at Eggman.

"If we can beat you," He taunted. "You'll never defeat Sonic."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed. After his expression of joy, airships mysteriously appeared and more robots landed on the ground. "Turn them into mincemeat!" The robots started firing at the squad. Most ran around to counterattack, but Zero deflected attacks with his sword. The robots in the air were preparing to mow the Jackal Squad down when...

BASH! SLAM! BOOM! CRASH! The air robots were being destroyed by a blue blur.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Zero stated.

Eggman growled. "URRRRGHHHH! STOP THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman ran as fast as he could with Orbot and Cubot, chased by Zero, April, and Kyzin. The Jackal Squad were outgunned until more of Sonic's friends arrived. Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat. Tails piloted the Tornado-2's weaponry to wipe out robots swiftly. Knuckles punched right through them. Amy's hammer knocked them to the ground and Blaze used her fire abilities to melt the robots within seconds. The villagers and the Jackal Squad cheered at the impending Victory. Blaze and Amy took a break from fighting to check on the villagers.

"Is everyone okay?" Blaze asked.

The village elder, Kwami came forward. "We are all unharmed. Thanks to you _and_ the Jackal Squad. We owe both teams our lives."

"You owe us nothing," The Jackal Leader responded. "Eggman is getting what he deserves. My sons and daughter-in-law have made sure..." The Leader looked around. "Where are they?"

Zero, April, and Kyzin had chased Eggman through Savannah Citadel.

"How has he not had a heart attack yet?" Zero asked in surprise.

"He's fast for a fatso," April commented.

"Maybe he'll suffer heatstroke." Kyzin joked.

The Jackals kept chasing Eggman until they reached a strange-looking temple. "What is this place?" Zero asked.

Eggman laughed. "This is the Mazuri Gaia Temple. It was one of seven used to bring the planet back together." A jet engine and trees crashing could be heard. All the Jackals saw was Metal Sonic dashing at them, knocking them into the temple wall. Metal Sonic held a red crystal in his hand, which Eggman took.

"Interesting." Eggman saw most of his robotic army get destroyed. "URRRGHH! I should've made more robots rather than this look for this stupid thing!" As Eggman spat through his words, the crystal started glitching and more of Eggman's air fleet appeared with the glitchiness that the crystal had done. "Oh... Interesting. Come, Metal! We're leaving." Metal Sonic grabbed Eggman's back and flew into the sky. "I'll get SM-150817 to perform further analysis." After Eggman escaped, the three Jackals regained their surroundings. They looked up and saw Sonic trashing more robots.

"Zero!" The Squad leader shouted. The rest of the squad appeared as well. They ran to their comrades. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're fine." Zero stood up, then helped April to her feet, then aided Kyzin. They all looked at the sky and some downed air robots were crashing near them. "Run!" The jackals kept running, but the debris just kept crashing. Zero looked up at the sky as they ran. "Sonic's knocking them down!" BOOM! Zero went into the ground as a humungous piece of debris crashed and knocked him down. More and more kept crashing. Zero got up eventually... Only to see destruction everywhere. "No." Zero looked around. Nearly all the trees were razed. "Father? Kyzin? April? APRIL?!" Zero heard coughing and ran to the source. He stopped when he reached April stuck under debris, losing her breath.

"Z-Zero?" April asked.

"I'm here, love!" Zero said. "Just hold on."

"Huh. Like I said:" April was losing breath. "Till death... do we... Part." April stopped moving. Zero yelled in horror.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Another flying robot was trashed by Sonic and crashed down towards Zero. "AAAGGGHHHH!" Crash! Zero was knocked unconscious. When he came to, it was pitch black and his ears were ringing. Nevertheless, he spoke to himself. "Sonic! You're supposed to be the hero! You're meant to save the citizens, not harm them. You're... You're worse than Eggman! You... You'll pay!" As the ringing began to fade, the debris could be heard moving.

The debris was lifted by a creature. It had five-fingered hands that ended with sharp cyan-colored nails. Its body from the waist down was black in coloration, ending in two-clawed feet with cyan toes. Its head was relatively small compared to the rest of the body and the lower jaw stuck out, showing a row of spiked fangs. The upper half of the head was black save for red markings around the eyes, which are purple with yellow sclera. It had what appeared to be a relatively thick cyan-colored unibrow that formed a vaguely V-shaped crest. Sticking out from the sides of its head were two vicious curved horns that were had stripe patterns in varying shades of dark grey. The creature had a cyan ponytail sticking out from the back of its head. Two rows of sharp black spikes stuck out of its shoulders. Though barely visible, the creature had the same red glitchy visuals as the air fleet robots. The creature heard Zero's next words.

"SONIIIIIIIIIC! I WILL DESTROY YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!" Zero fell unconscious again.

"Master!" The creature shouted. "This one's still alive!"

Eggman descended in another Egg-o-Matic. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Brilliant, Zavok! Take him to my ship and set a flight course for the Death Egg."

Zero remained unconscious for the whole journey. When Zavok arrived on the Death Egg, Zero was quickly placed inside a medical capsule, reliving the nightmare over and over again.

 _"I'm here love! Just hold on!"_

 _"Huh. Like I said... Till death... do we... Part."_

 _"No! NOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAGGGHHHH!"_

With the bang, Zero woke up and started screaming and clawing at the insides of the medical capsule. "SONIC! SONIC! SOOOOONNNNNNIIIICCCC!" Zero eventually gave up and began crying his lost loved ones. "April, Kyzin, Father. The capsule was opened. "What?" Zero saw the creature he saw before.

"You are certainly aggressive, Zero!" Zavok stated. "I like it."

"What are you?" Zavok started glitching again. "Huh."

"I am Zavok. Ruler of the Lost Hex. The leader of the Deadly Six. Or... I was. I don't know where they are."

"Where are we?"

"The Death Egg."

"DEATH EGG?!"

"Calm yourself," Eggman shouted as he walked towards Zero and Zavok. "I brought you here to restore you. That Sonic destroyed my fleets and destroyed your family. Your father, your brother, your love. You thought he was the savior and I was the monster. You were clearly wrong."

"He destroyed them..." Zero clenched his fists. "How long have I been here? Days?"

"Eight Months. While you were recuperating, I was studying the crystal I found in Mazuri. It can create wondrous things, Zero. Zavok here is an example, and that was before we tuned the crystal's power. And here are more creations." Eggman pointed at three figures. Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, and the water creature, Chaos. "Zero, I want to make a deal. I may be powerful, but I cannot take over the world alone. You want revenge on Sonic. You help me conquer the world, and I'll leave Sonic to you."

Zero got out of the capsule, stood on his feet and smiled. "It's a deal, Doctor!"

"Wonderful! I'd like to give you two gifts." Eggman snapped his finger and Metal Sonic flew over with the red crystal. "This is the Phantom Ruby. The name I have given the crystal." Metal also presented a silver-colored mask with large ears with white and black circular patterns on the inside, with the right ear being black with white circular patterns and the left being white with black circular patterns. The left eye was visible through a red visor, and the right eye was covered by a black lightning bolt-shaped piece, similar to an eyepatch, connected to the mask's right ear.

Zero took the mask first and put it on. "Thank you, Doctor." Zero's voice was fed through a modulator in his mask. He then took the crystal and jabbed it into his chest.

Eggman chuckled. "Welcome to the Eggman Empire, Zero!"

"No. Zero died with his wife and family. I will avenge their deaths." The black eye and rings in his right ear glowed red as he activated the Phantom Ruby's power. "I. AM. INFINITE!"

 _If Sonic is meant to be a hero, then he's a bad example. I have heard many stories about the blue buffoon and what happened whilst I was recovering. That cat, Blaze quit the team after seeing Sonic's wrecklessness and returned to her dimension. Smartest of them all if you ask me. I am Infinite... And I will destroy Sonic the Hedgehog... And anyone who stands in my way._


End file.
